Recipe For Disaster
by MariaBernal
Summary: So yes, I Mitchie Torres, am the host of the number one rated cooking show in the country. Rachel Ray and Paula Deen got nothing on me. Emeril should be scared. At twenty-two, I'm as much of a daytime show icon as Oprah. What can I say, I'm a name dropper
1. Chapter 1

The audience cheered and applauded as I served the newly made Kung Pao chicken.

"And that's how it's done ladies and gentleman. If you didn't catch the full recipe, go to Meals with Mitchie dot com and grab it from there. So this is the end of this show, thanks to my wonderful guest chef today, Mr. Lautner. Tune in next week for 'A Week Around The World's Kitchen', I will be working all week with a very special guest. So we're gonna chow down on this yummy chicken and see you next time on Meals With Mitchie. Thanks for watching," I said to the camera.

"And that's a wrap," the cameraman said.

"This looks great," Taylor said as I watched the audience exit the studio.

"Smells good too, go ahead and grab a plate," I told him as I took off my apron.

"Save some for us!" a crew member yelled.

I laughed, "Don't worry! I'll whip you guys some up real quick,".

"Your a sweetheart, Mitch," someone else called.

"Thanks! I owe you for focusing the camera on Taylor when I almost slipped,".

Sam, the cameraman chuckled.

"Yeah, cause I was gonna let all of America see you almost fall on live TV," he said.

"Wow, Mitchie this chicken is great," Taylor said, scooping more onto his plate.

"Well I can't take all the credit, you helped. And now think of it, every girl in the country thinks you're talented actor and that you can cook...every woman's dream,"

"And I owe it all to you!"

So yes, I Mitchie Torres, am the host of the number one rated cooking show in the country. And other countries for that matter. I've got it all: Cookbooks, television show, heck, even a line of cookware. Rachel Ray and Paula Deen got nothing on me. Emeril should be scared. At twenty-two years old, I'm as much of an daytime television icon as Oprah. What can I say, I'm such a name-dropper.

"I gotta run to a filming, so this is where I say goodbye," Taylor said.

"I want to thank you so much for being a guest today,"

"Hey, it was tons of fun. I'd love to come back,"

"In my studio kitchen, you are always welcome," I said.

We exchanged our goodbyes and Taylor left. I began making food for the remaining crew, awaiting the arrival of my producer to tell me the week-long guest. The week long program was my first pre-planned event, promoted for over a month now. And still I don't know who my guest chef is.

**-Time-lapse thing because she's cooking food.-**

"So how is it guys?" I asked the served crew as they ate.

Delicious, great, scrumptious, and terrific's were said.

"Thanks for the feedback," I said.

The studio doors creaked open and the clacking of stilettos were heard thought the studio. Instantly I knew it was Claire, my producer.

"Mitchie! Darling, that show was fantastic! The rating were throught the roof! The most you've gotten for a live show. And the food looked amazing," Claire said.

"Thanks, that's great. There some food leftover, would you like some?" I asked.

Heck, the six-foot bean pole could use a triple helping. Geez, Heidi Klum's got more meat on her...Well, I guess when your trying to look like Heidi you could go to some way extremes. Hmm, the badly bleached hair-...enough about her.

"Err...no thank you sweetie. Carbs are a no-no," she said, looking me up and down in a disgusted fashion.

I am not fat.

"Well..ok. So I've got the menu plans set out for the next week. Monday is Mexico, Tuesday is France, now tell me who my guest chef is," I eagerly said.

Bean-pole Claire let out a laugh...er...cackle? She was trying way to hard to pretend to laugh. Exhibit A, pounding on the counter in laughter...as if what I said was a humor riot. It wasn't.

"Mitchie, whoa. You are just. HilArious," BPC said. (Bean-pole Claire)

"Thanks Claire," I said, putting the cookware I had used in the dishwasher.

"You're so welcome darling,"

"So...about my guest star-,"

"Mitchie, you are going to love him,"

"So it's a guy. More details," I begged.

"Musician,"

"Awesome," I squeaked.

"Your guest is-,"

**--------Yummy Yummy--------**

"I'm not wasting my week at some cooking show!" I yelled.

"It's not just you. We'll be there on Wednesday," Nate said.

"Yeah. Ok. Einstein, there is such thing as Monday and Tuesday," I said.

"Don't you forget! There's Thursday and Friday," Jason gleefully piped.

"Jason, shut up," I said.

"Shane, this week long program is helpful for promoting the new album. And you can learn how to work with people for once," Nate said.

"And think on the bright side! Two days by yourself with Mitchie Torres!" Jason sang.

"Oh Jason, that's wonderful. Two boring days by myself with an old cooking show hag,"

"Shane...have you ever heard of Mitchie Torres?" Nate asked.

I shook my head. I don't watch cooking shows.

"Man, you don't know what you've been missing," Jason said.

Jason pulled out a picture...from his wallet. He looked at it and sighed before showing it to us.

"That's Mitchie Torres," he stated.

My jaw dropped.

There is no way that, the cooking hag is this person. I mean, she's...stunning.

"Jason...why do you have a picture of her in your wallet? It's more awkward then when you had the notebook filled with picture of the weather lady from channel seven," Nate said.

Yeah. True.

"Her name is Patience Moon. And her forecast are extremely accurate," Jason fought.

"And Nate always knows when his dog has to go, and he's too lazy to take him outside," I said.

"Well that's his problem, not Patience's,"

The limo stopped, and we got out. Entering the hotel. We checked in and went up to our rooms.

"I'm still not going to do it," I stated as I fell back on my bed, face first.

"Sorry man, you don't have a choice," Nate patted my back.

"Oh while you're there can you make me a cake,"

Shut. Up. Jason.

* * *

**So...yes. A new story idea I got from a daydream. Except you know. It was my show and the JB were on it...Yeah. So if you like it, go ahead and review and maybe there will be a second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MPOV.**

I curled up on the couch, flipping through the channels. Finally stopping on a random channel.

"So this week will be clear and will maimly be up in the eighties. This was your weekly forecast with Patience Moon, have a good night,"

"Wow, she is extremely accurate," I whispered to no one.

I heard the front door creak open. So it's either, one, Heath my housemate. Or, two, a crazy killer out to kill television chefs. What? It's California, it could happen.

"Mitchie! I'm home,"

Heath.

"Hey Heath, I'm in the living room," I said.

He came into the living room and plopped down on the couch oppposite from me.

"You will never guess what happened tod-...Whoa! New hair!" I yelled.

His wavy, long brunette hair was replaced with raven black straightened hair.

"I know! I had it done today. See, I was at the mall and there was this group of chicks were talking about Shane Gray's hair and how awesome it was. Then, lightbulb," Heath explained.

Wow...Shane Gray's look-a-like is in my house.

Shane Gray...Damn I forgot.

"You'll never guess who is going to be on the show this week," I blurted.

"Kelly Clarkson?!" he eagirly suggested.

"No. Shane Gray..well Connect 3. But Shane Gray,"

"You lucky bitch! You know how many girls are going to hate you now...like a lot,"

"I don't want to be hated! And I don't want to do _my _show with Shane Gray," I stated.

"Come on Mitch, think aobut it. It's like a fairy tale. Forced into a situation and then when you'll meet you will gaze into each others eyes and fall in love,"

"You've been reading my Cosmos, haven't you," I accused.

"Ha ha, no. Skimming, not reading,"

"Wow,"

"So your making dinner right? Awesome," Heath said..

And then he got up and left. I guess I am. Idiot.

So...what can I make for dinner...Lobster?...Chicken Cordon Bleu?...Spaghetti? Yes.

I strolled into the kitchen, finding a boiling pot and filling it with water. Placing it on the stove and throwing in a pinch of salt. Next, I need meatballs. Looking through the fridge I found a packet of ground beef, placing the meat on my cutting board, I washed my hands. Cause food contamination is gross.

After cleaning, I rolled the meat into small balls, put them on a cookie sheet and popped them in the oven. And hey, to save myself some time...a can of spaghetti sauce. Why make sauce, when its already in a can?

**--------One dish of made spaghetti later--------**

I was serving two plates over flowing with the noodles...Take that Bean Pole Claire, many many carbs. And the doorbell rung.

"Mitchie! Door," Heath called from his place at the table.

I bet he's thinking that I'll set him his plate and then go get the door. No. I'm leaving it where it is. I made my way through the kitchen and answered the front door. Not surpirised to see Caitlyn, one of my shows producers.

"Hi Mitchie, hope I'm not interrupting on dinner," Caitlyn said.

"Ha, you have this planned,"

"You know me way too well,"

"Come on in, I'll serve you some of my great spaghetti," I said.

"Awesome," she said, as I closed the door.

She followed me into the dining room.

"Mitchie, why is Shane Gray in your house?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nice to see you too Caity," Heath said.

"Holy shit its you...Nice hair," she mocked.

"Nice ass,"

"Heath!"

"What!? I don't lie,"

"You're a pig," Caitlyn said, taking a seat across from him.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the three plates, setting them on the table, along with a pitcher of lemonade and garlic bread.

"Dig in," I said.

"So Cait, you'll never guess who got booked for the special. But you have to keep it on the downlow," I said.

"Did you tell Heath already?"

"Yeah,"

"Your screwed,"

"Hey! I can so keep a secret," Heath fought.

"Yeah right! When Megan Fox was on the show you and twenty other perverts we're about to have a riot at the studio," Caitlyn said.

Fond memories. Yet...disturbing.

"Whatever. So Monday is Mexico. Any special ingredients you need?" Cailtyn asked taking out a notepad.

"I think I have everything at the studio except hominies and maybe some fresh limes," I said.

She scribbled the items down.

"Watcha making?" Heath asked.

"Pozole. It's a soup with pulled pork, I'll bring some home. You'll love it," I said.

"Have fun making this with Shane Gray," Caitlyn said.

"I know! Gosh, I think I should start choosing my stars," I said.

Caitlyn laughed.

"Yeah, Claire probably chose him cause she thinks she's got some crazy chance at dating him," Caitlyn said.

Wouldn't be the first time that happened. Tom Cruise, last year. Awkward.

"You're thinking back to Tom Cruise from last year aren't you?" Heath accused.

I stuffed a piece of bread in my mouth and shook my head.

"Liar," he said.

"Perv...shut up," Cailtyn said.

"I am not a perv," Heath muttered, taking in a mouthful of noodles.

We ate for a few minutes in silence.

Until...

"Hey, isn't your promo for the special airing tonight?" Caitlyn announced.

"Oh you're right, I completely forgot," I said, "What time?"

"6:45, on Food Network," Caitlyn said.

"Isn't that during-,"

"Poalo's? Why yes, yes it is," Heath laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course,"

"You wanna know something?" Heath asked.

"What?"

"If you two were a soap opera, I would watch you more than Desperate Housewives," Heath said.

"You watch Desperate Housewives?" Caitlyn burst out laughing.

"Not anymore," Heath mumbled..

"Why not?"

"Well I would have kept watching it if Gabby wasn't such a bitch," Heath stated.

"...No comment, What time is it?" I asked.

"About 6:30," Caitlyn answered.

"Well lets hurry up then," I said putting my plate in the sink.

"I'll get popcorn," Heath piped.

**-------Cleaning Montage--------**

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Happy cooking," the French accent said.

"He winked! Boo you whore!" I said throwing popcorn at thhe screen.

The French chef's face was covered by a red logo that read 'Paolo's then the screen faded to black.

"My goodness he is sooo gorgeous," Caitlyn gushed.

I stared at her with a look that read:

Are you serious right now?

"But you get so much better ratings than him," Caitlyn saved.

"Thank you,"

See, Paolo Barrizio is some French dude, that out of nowhere appeared on my network. This place is mine. And no guy is coming and stealing my spotlight. If I do an event, he does one. I cater a huge event...his event is bigger.

"Hush its on," Heath said.

I looked back at the screen and saw myself.

"Don't miss a week around the world kitchen's with me. Meals With Mitchie, every Monday at seven. On Food Network,"

"Oh my gosh I look horrible," I said.

"Oh my gosh, that deserves an Oscar," Heath said.

"Nice try, but you're still washing dishes tonight,".

* * *

**There you go the second chapter. I hope you liked it. And I hope for reviews! Till next time!**

***maria.**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked in to my dressing room, I wasn't in the mood to do this particular show...or any other show this week. I don't want to work with Shane Gray. Did I mention I'm allergic to arrogant pop stars. Especially pop stars named Shane Gray.

"Hello Mitchie," Sandra, my make up artist, chided.

"Hey," I replied lamely.

I sat on the chair and she began to apply make up on my face.

"Are you excited to be cooking with Mr, Shane?"

"No," I replied curtly, "Why would I want to work with a selfish, self centered, conceited, arrogant-"

"Those are a lot of hurtful words coming from a vegetable chopper," Shane said as he popped in to the room.

"I am not a vegetable chopper, I am a well recognized chef for your information,"

"Not in my world," Shane said.

"Oh, you mean the world, where you're a rockstar and women throw themselves at your feet,"

"So you've visited, good. Mitchieville seems boring,". He replied as he took a seat next to me, someone working on the monstrosity that he calls hair.

This is going to be interesting.

**--------Meals With Mitchie--------**

"Welcome to Meals With Mitchie, today will be our first show for our A Week In The World's Kitchen," I said to the camera, "I would like to introduce my guest Shane Gray, later this week, we will be joined by the rest of Connect 3. So please welcome Shane Gray everyone!".

The crowd cheered. Oh, how I wished they were boo-ing.

"Hello everyone. I want to thank Mitchie for having me here today," he said kindly.

I don't buy it for one second.

"So we're gonna start off by boiling our pork. Shane if you could get the package out of the fridge that would be great. Ok, so you are going to want to leave the bone in, it'll add that little kick for flavor. So after it'd done. You can add limes. Especially when its super hot, its just delicious. Heck, you can even add shredded lettuce, which is best when crisp,. This is going to be soo good,".

I looked over at saw Shane in the same position.

"Did you get the meat?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Ok. Well, you go ahead and chop these limes into fourths and I'll get it," I said, sliding him the basket of limes.

I went to the fridge and got the package. Opening it and placing each piece into the pot of boiling water.

Once I finished, I threw away the remains, then walking over to Shane.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Why bother asking?

"Cutting the limes," he replied.

"I understand that, but these are in halves. Not fourths,".

"Does it matter?".

"No. Not really but-".

"Well then,".

"Ok, so after the pork is half-cooked, you're going to want to add the hominys and a good sized amount of chili powder," I said, "I already have my can of hominys ope-,".

Crash!

"Oops," Shane said, picking up the now empty can of hominys.

"Thats ok, always good to have a back- up of everything," I said.

I'm about to kill him.

"We'll be back with more. Stay tuned," I said, dismissing us to commercial.

**--------Meals With Mitchie--------**

"And we're back! So by now, the meat should be half-done. Your chili powder and hominys should be swimming with it,".

Shane let out a scoff. My guess it was probably mocking my cooking humor.

Gosh, if he were anymore annoying I could possibly kill myself. I stirred the Pozole in an aggravated fashion, causing some to spill out of the pot and onto Shane's pants.

"My bad," I said.

Shane didn't say anything. I, instead of helping Shane clean up I simply kept stirring the pot. Content with myself...

Until.

Shane cracked an egg.

On my head!

"Oops, my bad," he said with a smirk.

"You know what Gray," I said wiping away the egg yolk running down my face.

"What Torres?!".

"Try the soup!" I yelled flinging the ladel of soup at him.

Too bad my elbow hit the pot and its spilled all over the floor. The crowd gasped...and Shane slipped. The red liquid staining his white shirt.

"Have fun trying to get that out," I said.

Then...the asshole kicked me, and I fell to the floor getting my jeans soaked. I jumped on top of him, slamming his head on the floor making sure it got wet. Poor hair. Well atleast it looks better now.

"The hair!" Shane shouted, as he knocked me off.

Shane stood up and reached under the counter and took out a package.

The flour.

He wouldn't dare.

Shane opened the packet and flung it towards me. I was now convered in white powder.

Oh, he's dead.

Tackling his knees, I brought him down to the floor.

After about a minute or two of rolling around on the soup-soaked floor, I kneed Shane in the place you don't want to be kneed and used the counter to get myself up safely.

I was panting from my 'workout', so that looked totally wrong. Great.

"We'll be back after these messages," I gasped to the camera.

**--------Meals With Mitchie--------**

"Do you have to keep watching that," I complained to Heath.

"Yes, that's the reason they invented Tivo," he replied, his gaze not moving from the screen.

"This is so embarrasing,".

"Geez Mitch, I'm not gonna lie. That was pretty awesome. You totally brought new meaning to day time TV," Heath said, combing out my now washed hair.

"Thank," I said, "I'm pretty sure I have a hominy stuck in my ear,".

"Wouldn't doubt it, it looked like you two got down and dirty," Heath said.

"Oh shut up, will you,".

"You know you're going to be on 'E!' for like...the next month right? You'll probably be on one of those years greatest moments specials,".

"Shut. Up,".

"I'm just saying,".

"Please don't, this is awful, I still have to deal with him for four more days....unless," I said getting up from the floor.

"Mitchie, don't go there," Heath warned.

"Unless," I repeated, "I fake sick, I mean how hard is it to fake pneumonia,"

"Mitchie, listen to yourself, you sound like a psycho,".

I fell back on the couch, "I know,".

"Get off the couch, you're going to get it yet, and your hair is going to smell like sofa," Heath said.

"I've made up my mind. If the studio calls...Tell them I died in an eighteen-wheeler accident,".

"Are you ever going to be rational or just stupid,".

"Stu-...HEY!".

Heath laughed at my unfourtunate situation.

"Hey, this is serious. I looked like a total idiot," I said, leaving the living room.

After discovering I had nothing to do, aimlessly walking around my house. I went back to the living room. On the television, was me. Covered in flour, looking completely horrible.

"I can't believe you're watching this!" I yelled.

"What?! Theres nothing on TV," Heath said, flipping the channel.

Note to self: New housemate.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter. Thanks to everyone who was reviewed! MAKES ME FEEL AWESOME. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bring...Bring...Bring...

"Yello?" I heard Heath answer the phone.

Yello? Wow.

"Yup, she is," he said, handing me over the phone.

"Who is it?" I whispered.

"I-d-k,"

I rolled my eyes before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello,"

"Mitchie, darling! Saw the show yesterday. Phenomenal,"

"What do you want Frenchie?"

"My my, little hasty aren't we,"

"Paolo, can I help you with something?"

"I just called to ask, how you're doing. Took quite a hit form the boy yesterday didn't you?" he said with a chuckle, "Show response must not be that well to have to stage that,".

"One, it was pure coincedence, and two..FAKE accent!"

Beep, beep, beep.

"Hello?" I said, pulling the phone away, "Ha, the jackass hung up on me,".

"High-five Diva," Heath demanded.

Oh yeah.

"So, going to do some damage control on the show today?" Heath asked.

"Hey, I made no damage. Plus, Claire called last night and said the ratings were beyond awesome,".

No lie. I kid you not! I was on YouTube in less than an hour. Ryan Seacrest wants an interview, that great. Is Seacrest going to get an interview...hell no.

"Are you going to finish off Gray on the show today?" Heath asked, taking the orange juice carton out of the fridge and drinking straight out of it.

"No, and ew! Other people drink that, other people being me!" I yelled.

"Sorry," He said...putting it back in the fridge.

"That's gross,"

"Actually, I think it expired,"

**--------Meals With Mitchie--------**

"Hey, Sandra," I greeted as she rushed past me with a rack of men's clothes that looked to big for Shane.

Yeah, when you pin someone to the ground you can notice how tall they are.

"Are those for Shane?"

"No, there for Mr. Jason," Sandra explained.

"As in Connect 3 Jason?"

"Yes,"

"Holy Cake! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" came from the door.

I turned only to be hugged way tight.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie...can you let me go, I can't breathe," I huffed.

"Oh sorry about that," Jason apologized, "I've never been happy to have Shane get out of something. But this is exciting!"

"Wait, Shane isn't going to be on the show today?" I asked.

Jason shook his head eagirly.

"O-ok, well they show will be great today. I'm glad to have you on today," I said.

"Likewise for having me,".

**--------Yummy Yummy--------**

"Welcome to Meals With Mitchie! It's day two of the World's Kitchen special. And today, Jason Gray is with me, so let's give him a hand," I said.

"Hey everyone," Jason greeted.

"So today we're going to be making Strawberry-filled Crepes. We're going to go ahead and start off by making our filling. Jason, here, will explain that as I grab the nessecary ingriedients for our Crepes," I said.

All Jason has to do is read off the cue cards. Nothing impossible.

"Ok, first thing. Your going to one cup of plain low fat yogurt. A one-third cup of strwberry spread and two teaspoons of your favorite kind of sweetner," Jason said, grabbing his ingridients. Not even looking at the cards, "As soon as you have everything, all you will need to do is mix the three things together. Easy at that. Now that this is done, cover it an put it in the fridge for safe-keeping," Jason said, covering the bowl and putting it the fridge.

Wow, it's like he knew....That is...Awesome.

"For your Crepe you will need, one cup of all-porpuse flour, one-fourth table spoon of salt. Three eggs and twelve ounces of evaporated milk. And if you want them super sweet, you can add a table spoon of honey. Trust me, its worth the extra carbs," I said.

"In one bowl, you want to mix you flour and salt. In a separate one, mix your eggs, the milk and honey," Jason explained as he whisked the eggs and milk.

"Jason, I am just amazed. Your a natural!" I praised, as I mixed the flour with the salt.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"We'll be back. Don't go away," I said to the camera.

**--------Yummy Yummy--------**

"Jason it was great having you on the show, you were awesome help," I said.

"It was tons of fun," Jason replied.

"That's the end of today's show, don't forget to tune in tomorrow for more easy yummies from who knows where. Thanks for watching,"

"And we're clear!"

"That was so much fun!" Jason exclaimed.

"Way fun, here I'll get these wrapped up so you can take them to your band mates. Made especially by you. They'll love them, they smell delish," I said.

"That'd be great,"

"So...is Shane going to be here tomorrow or is he going to flake out again?" I said, a bit annoyed that Shane wasn't here today like it was planned.

"Aww, don't be mad at him. He's real sorry, but his pride is a bit hurt. Getting beat up by a girl on live TV does that kind of thing to a guy,"

Shane...suffered an ego blow. HA!

"Guess I can't. Its still funny though,"

"Never said it wasn't. Nate's got that Tivo-ed," Jason said breaking into laughter.

Ah, the evils of Tivo.

**--------Meals With Mitchie--------**

"Hi, thanks for tuning in to Meals With Mitchie. Today my guest is the talented Nate Gray, an we'll be making some good old chili," I said.

"This is going to be great. Let's get started," Nate said.

"Alright, man with a plan. I like it,"

**--------Yummy Yummy--------**

"So once the meat in ground up and browned, your going to want to mix it in with the pot containing the beans, chiles, chili powder, oregano and cumin,"

"And once that is done, you're going to want to bring it to low heat and cover for twenty to twenty-five minutes. Stirring occasionally of course," Nate explained.

"We've already got our bowl served and all that's left is to garnish our chili. You can use everything from shredded cheese to chopped olives. But I think I'll go with some cheese and sour cream," I said.

"These green onions look really good," Nate said, putting some in his bowl.

"Well that's all the time we have for today. Join us next time on Meals With Mitchie,".

"That's a wrap!"

"So Nate," I began, putting dishes in the dishwasher, "Why wasn't Shane here today?".

Gosh, why do I keep asking about him? Why do I care? He's ust some jerk that threw a hissy fit on live TV.

"He was being...unreasonable this morning,"

"Oh,".

Nate nodded as he ate his bowl of chili.

"Well, I've got to jet. So, I guess I'll see all...well at aleast I hope to see all three of you tomorrow,".

"Actually. The guys and I have reservations for four at some fancy restrauant. But our fourth can't make it. I was wondering if you would want to join us. I mean if your not busy or anything,".

"Sure, sounds like a good time,"

"What's you're adress? We'll pick you up,"

"Eleven sixty-one one Parker Street,"

"Awesome, I'll see you at seven,"

**--------Yummy Yummy--------**

"Connie! You will never guess what happened today. Lisa came into the salon...yeah, mhm...and she got bangs! I know! I totally tried to talk her out of it but the girl is so stubborn. Yeah! She looks ridiculous now, not much of a difference than before! Girl...you are so right. No wonder her husband left her. Oh hey Mitchie! Your Mom says hi," Heath said, "Hun, I'll call ya back. Bye,".

"Mitchie. I gotta quit my job. I'm going to be gay by the end of the week,"

"Why don't I doubt that?" I laughed, "I've got a problem,"

"Spill,"

"I'm going out to dinner with Connect 3...what do I wear?"

"Oh that's just wonderful Mitch, I'm on the edge of being gay and you ask me for clothes advice,"

I gave him my best pleading, innocent, pretty please with a sugar lump on top face...

He rolled his eyes, "Something red, it'll make your eyes pop,".

"Dress or nice outfit?"

"Is the place fancy?"

"No clue," I said.

"Go with the dress, just to be safe,"

"Hair. Straight or waved?"

"Waved,".

"Heels or flats?"

"You don't know if the place is way fancy so go with...do you still have those gold flats?"

"Yeah,"

"There's your outfit,"

"Thanks!" I exclaimed giving him a hug.

Heath pried me off.

"I've got to get some guy friends. Who like...football and...monster trucks...and cheap beer,".

"Heath we both know you never choose cheap beer over Napa Valley Cabernet,"

"Damn straight Mitchie,".

* * *

**Yay, thats the end of a new chapter! This would have been up yesterday...but...short attention span. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not my best chapter. Oh kay! This is the second time I've been flamed for all of my stuff. The review/flame was anonymous so I don't know who it is or whatever. But yah. Seriously if you are going to leave me a flame at least make it a signed flame. Sending it anonymously is just cowardly. The didn't just critizie this story, they critized all of them and myself. And I think that is as low as you can get. So here goes the next chapter...be warned its like...horrible.**

* * *

**MPOV.**

I hopped off the last step, twirling in my black skirt.

"How do I look?" I asked Heath.

I chose a dark red blouse, black flowy skirt and my gold flats. My hair waved to perfection...courtesy of Heath.

Heath rolled his eyes.

"What? Does it look like I'm asking for it?"

"Depends. Are you?" Heath asked.

"NO!"

"So you're just dressed really sexy to go eat dinner with three guys,"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Bull,"

"It's just dinner. It just happen I got invited by Nate Gray and it's with three guys and I happen to look as you say...sexy,"

"So this has no intentions in trying to impress Shane?"

I froze in my tracks. Is this boy diseased? No way, in hell would I ever do anything to impress...ugh. Shane Gray.

"No! NO! Ew, are you serious? What gives you that idea?" I asked.

Heath went to the coffee table and picked up a magazine, handing it to me. On it read:

Cooking Brawl Or Simmering Romance.

What?! It's been like...three days since that happened. How the hell do they stir something like that up. No cooking pun intended.

"Once the camera rats gets pictures of you at dinner tonight, they'll take it as a confirmation," Heath said.

...Wow...I blame this on Shane. He could have just...this is all his fault.

"This is just some rag. No one believes this junk," I stated.

Heath rolled his eyes and left upstairs.

"Where are you going!? Come back here!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Heath waltzed down the stairs, his laptop in hand.

"Look at this. Its a message board on the Food Network's website,"

I glanced through the various topics...

Connect 3 on tha SHOW!!

Shane Gray plus Mitchie Torres equals Smitchie!

This couple is BURNIN' UP!!!!

WAT A SHOW!!!!

I feel nauseous.

_-Ding Dong-_

"He's here," I said.

"Mitchie, you can't go,"

As he said that, I answered the door. Revealing Nate.

"Hey,"

"Wow, you look great," Nate said.

I blushed. Yeah, Nate Gray said that. I don't care how many celebrities I've met, that coming to me in his fluid silk voice is just...amazing. Damn, I just had a fan girl moment.

"Not too bad yourself,"

"Thanks. You ready to go?" he asked.

Out of nowhere, Heath came to the door and put his arm around my shoulders.

"She can't go," Heath said firmly.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Actually, I can. My friend is just being...difficult. You go ahead to the car and I'll be there in a minute, I have to do something," I said, brushing Heath off.

"Take your time," Nate said, leaving the porch.

I closed the door, walking to the table to get my bag.

"What was that for?" I asked Heath.

"Mitchie, think about it. You get enough publicity for yourself and Connect 3's and you won't get a minute of camera absence. There just going to print more of these," Heath said, holding up the magazine.

"I can take care of myself you know. If they ask, well just deny because hey...look, I'm not going out with Shane Gray," I said, stepping out the door, "I'll be fine. Just let it go,".

I got outside and saw Nate leaning up against his Mercedes, waiting.

"You could have just gotten in the car," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't open your door for you," Nate said, opening the passenger door.

"True. Very well played Mr. Gray," I said, ducking into the vehicle.

Nate closed the door and ran in front of the car. Opening his door and slipping in.

"Making the game fair,"

Fair? What?...So he did something nice, and...So I do look like I'm asking for it. Great.

"So, where are we going this fine evening?" I said.

"Would you believe me if I said Applebee's?"

"Yes,"

"Well we're not going to Applebee's but I did get us all reservations at Alba's,"

My jaw dropped.

"No way, you've to be kidding! I've been on the waiting list for over a month, how did you get them so quickly?" I asked.

"Well, I've got my ways," Nate said, chuckling.

"Ah, the mysterious ways of Nate Gray,"

Nate laughed, stopping shortly afterwards.

"Can I ask you something?" Nate asked.

"Sure,"

"The guy, at your house. A friend?"

"Yeah, housemate,"

"He seems...overprotective. Nice, I mean,"

"He is. Heath is just a little worried. Some magazine is printing a bogus story about Shane and I dating,"

Suddenly the car swerve, Nate pressing the breaks right before we slammed into another car.

I was still clutching my seat as Nate began to drive again.

"Mitchie, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Nate asked, worry thick in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

What the hell was that?! He almost killed us!

"S-so, how did you and Heath meet?" Nate asked, breaking my train of thought.

"His mother worked at my grandmother's salon. I went in on Prom night...and he told me I looked like a mess. I didn't even know him! But, he styled me and I did look a lot better," I laughed.

"Your date must have been one lucky guy," Nate said.

"Actually, my date stood me up," I said in a low voice.

Nate looked at me again.

"On Prom night? That's low, what a jerk," Nate said.

"That's what I said...well yelled. But it didn't matter, Heath and I ended up going to a movie and I enjoyed it way more than I would have prom,"

"If I was your date, I would never even think about ditching you...especially on Prom night,".

I smiled.

"Thanks...I think,"

Nate laughed, "Your welcome, I think,".

A few minutes later Nate took a last turn and we were infront of Alba's. The doors were opened for us and Nate gave the valet his keys.

"Shane and Jason are already here," Nate said checking his phone.

"Great," I said half-heartedly.

"It'll be fun,"

"Sure, oodles of fun," I muttered as we entered the restaurant.

"Nate, Mitchie! Over here," Jason yelled from across the restaurant.

Leave it to Jason to be a mood lightener.

"Hey Jase," I said, Jason standing up and giving me a hug.

Nate, Jason and I took our seats. I glanced over at Shane who had received no greetings, nor given any.

"Shane," I said, giving him a nod.

"Torres,"

I picked up my menu and began looking at the different items.

"So what's good," I said.

"Nothing compares to your crepes," Jason said.

"The chili so beats the crepes," Nate said.

I blushed.

"Come on guys, my food is not that good," I said.

"Your right, it's fantastic," Nate said.

"Thanks...so what are you guys having?" I asked as a waitress moved over to our table.

--

"...So then you put cheese on top and put it in the oven," I told Jason.

"Hold on, so...you roll up the tortilla and then what?" Jason asked, typing the recipe on his phone.

"Cheese and then pop it in the oven,"

"Okay, I think I got this all down. Thanks Mitchie," Jason said.

"Your welcome Jase,"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the waitress approach, tray in hand. She stopped in front of our table, placing my salad in front of me and giving the others their orders.

I took a few bites from my salad. Eventually picking at it...the food isn't that great here. For what we're paying, I thought it'd be better. Seriously, not even the salad taste good.

I stabbed the iceberg lettuce I little too violently, flicking some of the lettuce. The airborne food landing in Shane's soup. Shane glared, putting the lettuce on his spoon and flicking it back at me, along with a bit of soup.

Next thing I know, I find myself outside the restaurant, Shane next to me. I'm drenched in soup and Shane has salad in his hair and shirt.

**SPOV.**

"Your such an idiot! An idiotic, childish, moronic, psychotic ass!" Mitchie yelled.

Paparazzi began to swarm on the crowded streets. Shit, if any tabloids catch any of this everyone is going to think I'm Mitchie's bitch.

She continued to yell, camera's flashing.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

I pressed my lips to hers. Short seconds later, she surprised me by kissing back. Two seconds later she shoved me away. Stepping to the side of the sidewalk, whistling in order to get a cab that immediately stopped in front of her. She got in as overtook the cab.

--

"You kissed her!? In front of paparazzi!" Nate yelled.

"Yes. For the millionth time yes. The rats were everywhere, they wouldn't leave us alone so I gave them what they wanted," I said calmly.

"No. That's what you wanted, how could you do that?"

"I just did...and if you're wondering, she very much enjoyed every second of it," I said, a smirk on my face.

"Shane, you are vile and disgusting and I can't believe I have you as my brother," Nate spat.

"Listen. Little. Brother. Don't get all mad because your little crush is soon going to be with me,"

"So you want to play the age game huh? Do you really think she is going to want to be with someone that's twenty-five and acts like a seventeen year old?" Nate said.

That little rat.

"Better than the guy her age that acts like he's forty," I said.

Nate fumed, "You will not be with Mitchie,".

"Watch me,"

* * *

**I'm not sure...what just happened. That was nowhere in my outline for this chapter...but for some strange reason I ended up writing it up. Yeah, so I hear starsnuffers is having an awards...do what you will with that tid bit of info. ;D.**

***maria. wants you to review.....no flames please.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Heath! I'm home," I said, entering my home.

"I'm the living room,"

Walking into the living room I saw Heath sprawled on the sofa, several magazines surrounding him.

"Hey,"

"My God, Jessica Simpson has gotten fat," Heath said.

"Nu uh! It was the jeans...that woman needs to fire her stylist," I said, taking off my coat.

"How was dinner?" Heath asked, putting down his magazine, "Correction, why are you wearing dinner?".

"It's a long story,"

"Shane?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I had a hunch," Heath said.

"And that was?"

"MTV Breaking News, Mitchie it's Shane Gray we're talking about. When he sneezes it ends up in People mag,"

"Well...that was fast," I said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Get off the sofa, it was expensive. And you smell like...Bogracs Gulyas soup, from Alba's,".

How the hell did he know that? Ugh, no more question.

"Mitch...I must tell you right now, that soup has four tablespoons of bacon fat. Shower. Now. For the mercy of your roots, do it," Heath said.

"I'll be back...and I won't smell like Hungarian soup," I replied, getting up and walking down the hallway.

"Hey Mitchie,"

"Yeah," I said, turning back to the living room.

"I'm not sure if right now is the right time to tell you this but, Claire called. You must, I quote, have your cooking ass in that office before ten tomorrow morning or your cooking ass is fired, end quote,"

Oh. Fuck. Hell. Damn.

"What else did she say?" I asked not really wanting a reply.

Claire is psycho. I'm so fired. What else am I going to do?!

"She called me phone messenger boy,"

"Important, I mean,"

"Nothing really,"

"I'm gonna go shower now. You go back to reading about...Jessica or whatever,"

--

Today..is the last day of my life. Claire is going to fire me. I'd rather walk Death Row than this hallway, Claire's office at the end.

"Mitchie, just relax. Maybe its just that she has some idea for the show or something. You don't know if she is going to fire you," Caitlyn said

"Mitchie!" someone shouted from behind.

I turned to see Sandra running towards me.

"It was so wonderful working with you Mitchie," she said giving me a hug.

I shot Caitlyn a knowing look and she shrugged.

Sandra pulled away, "I'm just glad I got to you before Claire turned you into a pair of cheap, knock off pumps,".

Sandra sniffled a bit. Oh God, people just relax.

"Sandra, in the words of the Olsen twins before anorexia: Don't be sad, be happy," Caitlyn said with a grin.

"Right," Sandra agreed, "Well I hope you don't die,"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks,"

I made my way down the hallway into Claire's office.

"Uh, hey Claire. You needed to see me," I said.

"Yes, I did,"

She turned around in her chair. I kind of, half expected for a disfigured face or a creature to be in the chair. That's how much this woman scares me..at this moment. She may seem nice but at any moment she could pull an Other Mother, Coraline move on you.

Whoa! Clarie looked like a mess. Her usual strawberry-blond hair was greasy and...its like a goat was eating it or something. And her usual designer duds were switched with a hoodie and matching sweatpants. Twilight Zone! Clarie never wears sweatpants. Claire is going crazy, there would be one thing to confirm that she has. I bent down a little bit to see her feet under the desk.

Oh my gosh.

Claire is wearing flip-flops.

"Claire are you ok?!" I blurted.

"No!" she cried.

More like bawled, tears started running down her face. She whimpered and moaned things I couldn't understand over her blubbering.

I slowly crossed the room and went to the side of her desk, standing next to the hunched over woman. I patted her back and shushed her. Cuz I have no clue what I am supposed to do.

"What's wrong?"

"Eddie dumped me," she sobbed.

Are you serious. She's crying cuz some sleaze ball dumped her fickle ass?

"Oh Claire..you don't need a man in your life. You're a strong, independent, successful woman. You're witty and charming,"

Lie.

"And you're graceful and beautiful,"

I'll give her beautiful, but graceful? We'll talk. Christmas party of '07. A few cups of egg nog and the coffee table. _Long_ story. No one is allowed to talk about it, trust me it's that humiliating for the drunken soul of Claire's.

"And he'll die when he remembers that any guy would kill to be with you," I finished.

Yeah, themselves.

"Yeah. I don't need some thirty-seven year old man, who still calls himself Eddie at my side. I'm young, sexy, and successful. You know what, I'm going to the spa. And after that, I'm hitting the clubs to find myself some new arm candy," Claire said, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

I sat in her desk chair, satisfied with my work. Until...

"Oh, if you pull any of those stunts again with Connect 3, I'm canning you're ass, kay? Bye hun,"

And with that she left.

Okay, well bad news:

I'm everywhere with Shane Gray scandals...Not as bad as a Lohan or anything, but either way.

Good news:

If I get fired I could always start my own self-help books and motivational speaking.

Ugh. Kill me why don't you.

_I ain't never met a man like that, noo. Never fell so far so fast, noo._

I looked at my phone and the ID said Nate.

"Hey Nate," I answered.

"Hi Mitchie, how have you been,"

"You saw the magazines, didn't you," I joked.

"I might have skimmed one," Nate laughed.

"Yeah, my boss is threatening to cancel the show if anything else happens,"

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, Claire's a psycho,"

"Well, hey. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for dinner this Friday,"

"L-like a date?" I asked.

"Well, yeah,"

No way! This is like...better than when I got my cookware line. Oh what the hell! This is that and sooo much better. It's Nate effing Gray for crying out loud.

"Yes! Sure, yeah,"

"Great, Friday at seven?"

"That's great,"

"I'll see you then, bye,"

"Bye,"

Without knowing, I had thrown my phone across the room because I had started happy dancing around Claire's office

_I ain't never met a man like that, noo_

Where's my phone?

_I ain't never met a man like that, noo. Never fell so far so fast, noo._

I followed the ringing and found my phone wedged between the wall and the daybed.

"Hello?"

"Umm, hey Mitchie. It's Shane,"

Say what?

"Uh, hey?"

"I called to apologize. I figured I owed you one for acting like such an asshole,"

"Apology accepted?"

What the hell is going on? Why can't I tell him to screw off hang up my phone.

"I want to make it up to you, by asking you to have dinner with me this Friday night,"

"I sorta of have other plans that ni-,"

"Great, I'll see you then, bye,"

-Click-

...What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Is it just me or have I been on the LameTrain for several days? Whatever. Sorry it took so long to update, half of the chapter has been written since forever. But the rest was like..urgh. So, I'll try to update sooner. Review?**


End file.
